This application requests partial support for the "Symposium on the Biology and Treatment of Ovarian Cancer" to be held at Marble Island, Vermont from October 14-17, 1990. The specific aims of this program include: 1) Stimulating interest in, and surveying the current state of knowledge regarding the biology, etiology, growth regulation, and treatment of human epithelial ovarian cancer. 2) Bringing together basic scientists with acknowledged expertise in the biology of human ovarian cancer and leading clinicians to determine how advances in the biology of ovarian cancer can be used to help design new rationale therapeutic approaches. The conference will be structured into 9 Scientific Sessions, each of which will be directed by two acknowledged leaders in the field. The Scientific Session Directors will identify the key issues in the topic at hand. This will be followed by presentations from 16 invited participants with expertise in the specific areas. These "invited participants" will be selected by the principle investigators of this proposal and by the Session Directors and they will be the leading young laboratory-clinical investigators in these areas. The third part of each session will consist of selected competitive abstracts which will be selected by the Principal Investigators and the Scientific Session Directors. The length of each session will permit an extended (30-45 minute) open discussion of the topic. The last scientific session will be a summation of the symposium conducted by the Conference Organizers (the Principal Investigators of the Proposal). The Proceedings of the meeting will be published after peer review within one year to allow rapid dissemination of this information to basic scientists and clinicians involved in the treatment of ovarian cancer.